1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn aerating and weeding tools and, more particularly, to tools of the type intended to be used for forming downwardly extending holes in lawns.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to gardeners and others concerned with lawn care, the appearance and health of lawns can be maintained and, in some cases, substantially improved by forming a plurality of downwardly extending holes in the lawn for the purpose of draining and aerating the lawn.
It is also well known that lawns are often invaded by obnoxious weeds, which need to be removed. The removal of these weeds usually involves digging sufficiently deeply into the lawn to enable the roots of the weeds to be removed. If this digging is not effected very carefully, then the lawn may become unduly damaged.